Sonic Fanfiction Saga
by Super Sonic Fanfictions
Summary: I love Sonic fanfictions! You can do whatever you'd like in them! These fanfictions I made are insane! Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment! This fanfiction is about Sonic and friends screwing around, teasing Russia, and more! You may notice Sonic likes Amy back in this, but it's all cute, right? Tails is the main character in this!
1. Sonic Fanfiction Saga: The beginning

Sonic Fanfiction Sonic- Yay! Tails- Yay! Knuckles- Yay! Amy- Yay! Charmy- Yay! Vector- Yay! Espio- ... Shadow- ... Cream- Yay! Sonic- Wait. Why are we happy? Tails- It's here! Knuckles- What? Tails- The time machine! Amy- Shit. Cream- bjkjkvkggihgigi? Tails- I didn't understand that, but let's go back in time. Shadow- I need to go back in time to save Maria! Sonic- Maria, Rosita, whatever. Shadow- If you say that again I will pull this trigger. Amy- HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY BOYFRIEND! Tails- Fine. We'll do what you want Shadow. Later, our heroes carry on their misadventures to save Rosita, I mean Maria. Sonic- Where's Rosita? Espio- In hell I hope. Shadow- I will pull this trigger. Silver- What about me? Shadow shot Silver! Vector- *Gasps* eh, who cares? Cream- Hey wait! If we save Maria we would have to save Gerald Robotnic! Tails- You're right! We aren't doing anything for you Shadow! Charmy- The Price is Right! Knuckles- Yeah! And no one cares about your gay gun! Shadow- How come me and Knuckles are the only serious ones? Knuckles- I'm not serious. Just aggressive. Shadow- Damn it! Shit! F***! Crap! Vector- Hey! This is supposed to be for young kids! Shadow- We'll now it ain't! Soldier #1- Oh no! The kid is getting away! Soldier #2- Quick! Let's stand here so the animals can kill us easily, because we're just useless people with numbers! Amy destroyed one soldier, Vector blew up 5 of 'em while Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles creamed the rest. Cream- Hey! The narrator said my name! Tails- No. He said "creamed". Cream- Oh. Shadow- Look! It's Maria. Hey Maria! Espio- She can't hear you. Time travel. Shadow- How can this be! Hitler- I know who's fault that is! It's that Fegelein! FEGELEIN FEGELEIN FEGELEIN FEGELEIN! Shadow shoots Hitler. Charmy- Yay! Sonic- That was very educational kids. Amy- Sonic! Let's get married. Sonic- I'd like to, but us announcing that we are boyfriend and girlfriend almost got my mansion blown up by terrorists that get offended over everything! Amy- You're right. *Sighs* Tails- Don't worry love birds. We'll think this through. Everyone ready to leave? Shadow- *Sighs*. I'm gonna be a Communist. Espio- Communism sucks. Later our vulgar heroes get back home. Knuckles- I've had enough for one day. Thank you for reading this! Shadow may be depressed for a while, but hopefully Communism won't ruin him. Sonamy rules, and Communism drools! Eat snacky smores!


	2. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 2

Sonic Fanfiction 2 Tails- Hey Sonic! Sonic- 'Sup Tails! Tails- Bored. Sonic- Me too. Hey! Let's go to Amy's house! Tails- Yeah. She would be glad to see you. Later our duo get to Amy's place. Tails- Where is she? Sonic- A letter. "I have stolen Amy. Make me be the star of Sonic games, or else." Later Sonic and Tails beat the living shit out of Dr. Robotnic. Robotnic said Shadow kidnapped our damsel in distress. Since Tails stole a chaos emerald from Robotnic, Sonic was able to use chaos control! Sonic- Hey it's Shadow! Shadow- Damn it! I'll deal with you both then! Amy is mine! Silver- Yeah but- Shadow shot Silver. Again. Tails- Shadow. Don't you know what it's like to be a man in the street in love! Shadow- You took that line from Vegas Vacation! Sonic- My little brother can rip off anything. Shadow- HE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER! Sonic- YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE. TIME TO TRANSFORM TO MEGA SONIC! Shadow- Oh fu- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! Amy- Thank you Sonic! Sonic- Good thing our princess is not in another castle. Tails- Yeah! Thanks for killing him extra for me! Awwwwwww. That was the cutest ending, 'cause Sonic called Amy a princess and all. I hate Communism. Thank you for reading!


	3. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 3

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 3 P.S I love Mario. Tails- Hmmmmmm. Shadow- Stop starting the intro! Sonic- Ooh ooh! Can I start it? Tails- It already started! *Laughs* Mario- It's-a me! Mario! Sonic- No! It's my arch rival! Tails- ... Mario- Hello Sonic! You know how I beat you more than 10 years ago in the Console War? Now you work for me! I will now be taking your mansion, and your money! No hard feelings! Sonic- But, but I'm a multi billionaire for saving the world and everything. Mario- Guess what? I'm a trillionaire! Now please save the Mushroom Kingdom. Here's a map! Tails- I demand a rematch in the Console War! Mario- HAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never win! Sonic- That was suicide Tails! Shadow- I have failed Maria. Tails- Well. There is something you don't have Mario! A plane! Behold the Tornado! Mario- *Yawn*. Meta Knight! Bring out the Halberd! Knuckles- That thing is 100x bigger than the Tornado! (Look up the Halberd if you don't know what it is). Sonic- Hey Knuckles. Knuckles- 'Sup. Mario- Knock them out Yoshi. Shadow- Are you kidding? It's just a green Barney. 10 seconds later our heroes were unconscious! 5 hours later our heroes woke up. Tails- Where are we?! Sonic- A place... Mario- It's-a me! Mario! Sonic and Tails- AAAAAAAAHHH IT'S THE MONSTER! Mario- No, no, no! That was Evil Mario and Evil Yoshi! I'll help you get your stuff back! Knuckles- Cool! Thanks Mario. Our heroes later found Evil Mario and Evil Yoshi. Since Evil Mario and Yoshi were outnumbered, I think you'd know the outcome. Sonic- Everything is back to normal! Mario- Yep! Mega Man- Yes sir'ee. Shadow- Where did he come from? Sonic- Hey you're blue too! Mega Man- I'm sure we'll be great friends! Sonic and friends now met a few new friends! Sorry there wasn't any Sonamy moments in this one! I think Sonic does love Amy back, but this isn't a romance series. Communism stinks more than 500 year old socks! 


	4. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 4

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 4 Tails- I started the story again! The streak continues! Sonic- Cool! Amy- :) Sonic- Hi Amy! Amy- Hi! Tails- WAZUUUUUUUUUP! Sonic- WAZUUUUUUUUUP! Amy- WAZUUUUUUUUUUP! Tails- Well I'm going to work on a prototype for an updated Tornado. You guys, just have fun. Sonic- See ya little buddy! Amy- Sooooooo wanna go out? Sonic- Sure. Shadow- Not so fast! Sonic- Would you stop arguing about everything? Shadow- ... Mega Man knocked Shadow out. Sonic- Thanks buddy! Mega Man- Anytime! Later God damn it! When can they be alone?! Sonic- So. What do you think about the weather? Amy- Crazy. Global warming is doing its job. Sonic- Yeah. Say. How about we get some chili dogs? Amy- Sure. They got their chili of dogs. Amy- Finally. We have privacy for once in our life! Sonic- Yep. Sonic and Amy were desperate to be alone so they went to the middle of nowhere. Sonic- This is the worst Sonamy fanfiction ever. Come on author! Step it up. Me- How? Sonic- Make it rated MA. Amy- Yeah! Me- Are you trying to decrease my audience? Sonic and Amy- ... Me- Fine. *Sighs*. You guys can. No. I just can't say it. You guys can. K-k-k kiss. Mario- What about-a me? Mamma Mia! Me- Stay out of this Mario! Us Sonic fans must come to terms with the fact that, Sonic is growing up. Are you with me Sonic fans?! *Crickets chirp* Me- *Sigh* So it's going to happen. Hedgehog romance. A little Pokemon evolution music please? Sonic- ... Amy-... Me- You happy Sonic? Sonic- Extremely. Amy- Same here. Later Tails- Did you have a good day Sonic? Sonic- One of the best days ever! Me- What a fanfiction! I have a feeling this is the start of an even more beautiful relationship. *Sobs*. Yuji Naka is crying too, so don't tease me! ^V^' Happy tears of joy. Sonic is growing up... Soon Tails is gonna hit that age, and *sobs even louder*. Bye! Suck on it Communism. 


	5. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 5

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 5 Tails- I'm starting it again! Sonic- I thought I was the main character! Tails- Whatever! Hey, I read the last chapter. Good for you Sonic. Sonic- Thanks Tails! Shadow- I have a bone to pick with you Sonic! Your blue robot friend knocked me out, then I learn you and Amy kissed! I AM ABOVE F*CKING PISSED! Cream- Mr. Shadow, I believe you should calm down. Tails- Why are you so nice to our enemies? Cream- Manners. Sonic- Whatever. Tails- Yeah I guess... Shadow- IMPUDENCE! STOP IGNORING ME! I SWEAR TO F*CKING GOD, ALLAH, AND BUDDHA, I WILL BLOW YOU UP WITH A FREAKIN' BATTLE TANK! Sonic- Someone's angry! Tails- I-I- know. Sonic- Stop scaring my little brother! Knuckles- We're going to die. Sonic- Don't underestimate Sonic speed! Wait. Why do you like Amy so much? Shadow- Fine. I'll tell. Maybe it'll decrease my anger. Cream- Yay! Story time! Shadow- I love Amy a lot because, she reminds me of Maria. The only difference is Amy is an animal, and Maria is a human. Knuckles- What would Maria think if you went out with Amy. Shadow- She'd- I'd. Damn it! I'll be back! Me- Hahaha! Good old Shadow! I should really stop making this a romance though. Communism should screw its self. 


	6. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 6

Sonic Fanfiction 6 Amy- Shadow. You're the best hedgehog in the world. It was just a dream. Shadow woke up. That's right! Shadow still wants revenge. In fact, he's talking to Dr. Robotnic right now! Let's see! Robotnic- I'll help Shadow! My job is to make Sonic and friends miserable! I'll kidnap Tails and Amy first. Sonic is closest to them. When Sonic was going on his daily run, Robotnic's robots kidnapped Amy and Tails! He also left the classic letter at Sonic's house. If you don't know what it says, I feel bad for you. Sonic- I'll cream that "Egg Head!" Sonic ran towards Robotnic's largest base but, made a mistake. He didn't find help to fight Robotnic and Shadow! Sonic destroyed a lot of Robotnic's defenses. Robotnic- Hahaha! Don't worry Shadow! I have Mecha Sonic ready! Shadow- Excellent! Sonic got to the room where Tails and Amy were being held captive. Amy and Tails- Sonic! Sonic- Hi guys! They were free! Not. Mecha Sonic snuck up behind Sonic, and threw him into the prison cell! Sonic- Well... I failed you guys. Tails- Don't worry! I know three guys up to this challenge! Amy- Alvin and the Chipmunks? Tails- Close! The Chaotix! Me- Hopefully the Chaotix will come to their aid! We don't care Communism! 


	7. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 7

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 7 Me: Last time we left off, Sonic, Tails, and Amy were trapped by Robotnic and Shadow! Hey, Tails actually didn't start this one. That Chaotix got then call from Tails for help. Vector- We'll help Tails! Espio- A friend in need is a friend indeed. Charmy- We'll beat 'um up! Tails- It won't be to easy. You're up against Robotnic, Shadow, and Mecha Sonic. Vector, Charmy, and Espio- We're screwed! Bye! Tails- We'll, they won't fight. Sonic- We're done. Amy- As usual, I agree with Sonic. Me- But then. The wall started breaking. It was Ness! Then the base started to make those annoying air raid sounds. Then Shadow and Mecha Sonic came! Shadow- Ha! A kid! Haha Sonic. You may be popular with the kids and ladies but- Ness- PK Fire! Shadow- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Mecha Sonic- I always knew Shadow was weak. But anyway- Ness- PK Thunder! Mecha Sonic- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Robotnic- Oh no! This is like the time when the Germans thought they were going to beat the Russians, the Russian ruined them! I'm coming back to Mother Russia! Ness- PK TYPHOOOOOM! Robotnic- RUSSIA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ness- Hey Sonic! I am saving you because I love you're games! Sonic- Cool! Thanks man! Tails- Glad to be of acquaintance! Amy- Thanks Ness! Me- That was an interesting chapter! Shout out to werewolf lover99! Tails- Before we go, here's a simple math equation! CommunismFreedom! It's easy, right? Seeya! 


	8. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 8

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 8 Tails- You're done for Robotnic! Sonic- Couldn't have said it better myself buddy! Robotnic- Eat this! It's a nuke! Sonic- We're done! Me- All of a sudden, the nuke went in half! There was also a large gust of wind! ?- Is this a joke? Robotnic- You'll regret this! *Runs away*. Tails- Wow! Who are you? ?- I am... Blade the Hedgehog! Sonic- Yeah man! Thanks for helping us! Why are you here? Me-Blade is a hedgehog (of course) with grey fur, and his spikes are sharper and longer than Sonic's. He also has these cool green swords that look holographic, but they aren't! Blade- To defeat people that mess around with nature and law! Sonic- Hey cool! Tails- So. You'll help us fight evil? Blade- Of course my foxy little friend! Me- Sonic, Tails and all the others introduced each other to Blade. Tails- And this is Amy. Amy, Blade. Blade, Amy. Blade- You're beautiful! Wanna go out? Amy- *Mad face* I'm with Sonic! Me- Blade went silent for a while. Tails- Uh. Blade? Blade- SHUT UP! Sonic- What's going on? Blade- Hey Sonic? Why are you with Amy? Sonic- Because we like each other... Blade- That's not an excuse! Knuckles- 'Sup! Tails- Do you always go at a time like this? Knuckles- Yep. Just chill in'. Me- Blade went to attack Sonic with his sword, but Sonic dodged it! Sonic- You have been entitled to a free kick in the face! Me- Sonic kicked Blade in the face. Blade had a hard time dodging because of his swords. But, he landed a successful counterattack on Sonic and sent him flying! But without warning, Tails slammed Blade in the face with his twin tails, and knocked him out! Sonic- *Out of breath* thanks Tails! *Faints* Amy, Knuckles, and Tails- SONIIIIIIC! Me- They both ended up in the local hospital. Will Blade be a threat, or is it just his temper? Communism is butthurt! 


	9. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 9

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 9 Tails- I'm glad you're out of the hospital Sonic! Sonic- Thanks bud! *Amy was so happy to see Sonic, she kissed him on the cheek.* Tails- Ugh. Sonic- Don't worry Tails! Knuckles- You should Tails! Blade sworn revenge! Tails- I'm screwed. Sonic- Don't worry Tails! You have us! Tails- I guess... Cream- Why would someone wanna hurt Tails? He's awesome! Me- Then our heroes explained the whole thing to Cream. Cream- Sounds nuts. I hope we can become friends. Blade- 'Sup guys! Tails- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Blade- What? Tails- Aren't you gonna kill me? Blade- Hey! I'm forgiving! Don't I serve the law and nature! But, I'm still friendly rivals with Sonic. Amy- I'm glad that problems solved! Blade- I'm rivals with Sonic because of you ya know! Amy- I'm gonna be with Sonic 'till I die! Sonic- Awww. Thanks Amy! Amy- *Blushes* Anytime! Blade- Whatever. *Thinking* I'll try again. Shadow- Long time no see. Bitches. Me- Shadow attacked Blade! But why? Anyway, Blade dodged it! Cream- Mr. Shadow! Why are you attacking Mr. Blade? Shadow- This guy knows about about my creation! I was also informed he likes Amy! Blade- Bring it on mother f*cker! Me- A great battle erupted! Shadow tried to shoot his machine guns at Blade, but Blade bounced the bullets back with his sword! But, while Blade was preparing for an attack, Shadow used Chaos Control and knocked Blade to the ground! Shadow then aimed the one and only bazooka at him! Shadow- Any last words? Sonic- Can I say something? Me- Sonic then punched Shadow! Blade- Gee. Thanks! Sonic- Thank yous for later! We have bigger fish to fry! Me- Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles used their final move from Sonic Heroes! It sent Shadow flying all the way to Argentina! Blade- Anyway guys... Wanna be friends? Everyone- Sure! Me- Sonic and Blade shook hands! This friendship is going to last forever! Luigi- What virus does Communism have? Mario- Internal Brain Syndrome Luigi. The good things about Communism is all in the Communists head! Robotnic- But before we go... I will sing a song. CENSORD 


	10. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 10

Sonic Fanfiction 10  
Tails- *Yawns*  
Sonic- So tired.  
Tails- Maybe the outside will wake us up.  
Me- So Sonic and Tails went on a stroll.  
Blade- What's up?  
Sonic- Nothing much!  
Tails- Hi Blade. I don't mean to ask this out of nowhere, but where did you come from?  
Blade- I was born on this planet! I travel through the universe though, for those who need help.  
Sonic- Do you have any family?  
Blade- Yes. I was brought up by an extremely wealthy family. But later in my life, I learned that money doesn't ensure protection.  
Tails- What do you mean?  
Blade- Robonic captured the area I live in. I got separated from my family. That's why I fight crime.  
Sonic- Are they still alive?  
Blade- Probably.  
Tails- Maybe we'll find 'em someday.  
Blade- Yeah.  
Amy- Hello guys!  
Cream- Hi!  
Sonic- Hello!  
Tails- Hi!  
Blade- So Amy. Did you re decide?  
Amy- Sorry. Nope!  
Blade- Whatever. I'm over it.  
Me- Thank God.  
Blade- What was that?  
Me- No! Anything but the swords!  
Cream- You have a short temper. Do you?  
Blade- I guess.  
Knuckles- Blade! Get out!  
Sonic- Knuckles! He's our friend!  
Knuckles- It's serious. His swords have to do with the Master Emerald. If they go anywhere near it, it would get to much power. And, if Robutthead gets it, he'll be unstoppable.  
Sonic- Whatever. It's what you get for popping up out of nowhere.  
Blade- Yeah. Calm yo ass down!  
Me- Later. Everyone went back in their house. Sorry I forgot to tell you, but Tails and Sonic are roommates.  
Sonic- Let's throw a party!  
Tails- Why?  
Sonic- It's the tenth fanfiction! Yay! Let's send invitations!  
Me- 1 hour later.  
Sonic- No one is coming.  
Tails- But why? We're awesome!  
Knuckles- 'Sup guys!  
Sonic- Y-you punched my door open!  
Knuckles- Whatever.  
Tails- *Sigh*  
Knuckles- So Tails.  
Tails- Yeah?  
Knuckles- Fans say you like Cream. HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Tails- Don't make me use my Mutatron!  
Me- I think you know what it does. Mutes all noise in the universe. Cool right? *Crickets chirp*. *Sigh*  
Knuckles- I'll be good.  
Amy- I heard about the part-  
Cream- The door.  
Sonic- Yeah. Knuckles is gonna pay for it. Right buddy?  
Knuckles- God damn it yes!  
Vector- Yo this chapter is long!  
Charmy- So?  
Espio- If you guys argue again I'll crush you!  
Amy- You just sounded like one of those terrorists.  
Bin Laden- I'll crush you infidels...  
Me- Someone shoots Bin Laden.  
Shadow- I'm back!  
Sonic- NOOOOOO!  
Shadow- PARTY TIME!  
Mega Man- Yay number ten!  
Mario- Do the Mario. Swing one side and take a step.  
Luigi- Oh yeah. Those good old 80's cartoons!  
Sonic- Yeaaaaah.  
Amy- *Whispers to Sonic* None of us were born yet.  
Sonic- D'oh!  
Silver- Am I invited?  
Hitler- The only person Silver would invite is Fegelein! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN! FEGELEIN!  
Me- Shadow shot Silver, while Blade came out of nowhere and sliced Hitler up!  
Tails- This is the most educational thing ever.  
Cream- Yep!  
Blade- Hey guys!  
Sonic- Why is everyone late?  
Amy- The UPS man was drunk!  
Knuckles- That explains everything.  
Sonic- Any New Years resolutions?  
Tails- This isn't New Years...  
Sonic- We'll for us it is.  
Tails- Ohhhh.  
Sonic- Mine is to not massacre as much chili dogs as I did last year.  
Tails- To find out how to control time better!  
Knuckles- To stop popping up out of no where!  
Amy- To kill all terrorists so me and Sonic can get married!  
Cream- To stop those rumors spread by fans saying I love Tails!  
Vector and Charmy- To get a raise!  
Espio- To be a ninja master!  
Blade- To find my family!  
Shadow- To kill all of you guys and find Maria!  
Mega Man- To stop listening to Dr. Light!  
Mario- To strap a GPS to the princess!  
Luigi- To defeat all ghosts!  
Robotnic- And now I will sing a Russian song!  
CENSORD  
Me- That was a big chapter! I planned for something really epic to happen, so stay tuned!


	11. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 11

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 11  
Tails- Ya' know Sonic, Amy.  
Sonic- What?  
Amy- Yeah. What?  
Me- They were just chilling on a tree.  
Tails- Don't you guys feel a little to safe.  
Sonic- Yeah. We haven't seen a little action in a while.  
Amy- What was that?  
Me- That's weird. There was an explosion. Hmmmmm. Sonic and Tails jumped from the tree to see the "action".  
Shadow- You're gonna be destroyed.  
Blade- Not if I can help it bi-  
Shadow-...  
Sonic-...  
Tails-...  
Blade- Um.  
Shadow- MY GOD! YOU SLICED MY CHAOS EMERALD IN F*CKING HALF! AAAAAAHHH!  
Amy- What's going on?  
Tails- Oh no. If, even just one Chaos Emerald is destroyed it can cause destruction throughout the Multi Verse!  
Sonic and Amy and Blade- We're f*cked.  
Tails- I have been studying this a lot. There is more than one Master Emerald throughout the Multi Verse, but there is a few.  
Blade- So?  
Tails- The Master Emeralds won't be used to having another Chaos Emerald! Since Shadow's Chaos Emerald is in half, there is basically another one. The only thing that can repair this mess is ALL the Master Emeralds. And yes, glue or tape wont help. According to my research, there are five Master Emeralds, in this Multi Verse. They are also conveniently in this Universe.  
Sonic- We'll we need to get a move on!  
Shadow- I'm going to kill Blade with every bit of energy I have left!  
Amy- That won't solve anything!  
Blade- Thanks!  
Tails- We only have a few days.  
Shadow- Fine. I'll help.  
Me- So, Sonic and company got the rest. Even Mario, Luigi, and Mega Man.  
Tails- So guys. Pay attention. There is one Master Emerald that Knuckles has, so we already have one down, and four to go!  
Mario- Mama Mia! Where are the rest?  
Tails- From what I figured out, they are in Kirby's home planet, Pop Star, Mega Man's home planet, the Mushroom Kingdom, and the world of Pokemon.  
Knuckles- Sounds simple enough.  
Tails- Maybe so, but if Robotnic was to get involved, it would be a lot harder.  
Shadow- No more God forsaken explaining! How are we gonna get there?  
Tails- By a space ship I've been preparing!  
Me- Later, at Tails' lab.  
Tails- Behold! The Space Tornado!  
Me- Tails' house split in half, to make room for the ship!  
Vector- That's even bigger than the profanity we use in this fanfiction!  
Tails- Cool, huh?  
Amy- Hell yeah!  
Me- So everyone went on the ship! It took Luigi awhile because he was scared out of his mind.  
Amy- Wait! Before we go, I would like to send a poem to Sonic!  
Robotnic- No! We must hear my Russian song!  
CENSORD


	12. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 12

Sonic Fanfiction 12  
Tails- All systems ready!  
Sonic- You don't have to announce it to China.  
Tails- It makes me sound cooler.  
Sonic- I guess.  
Me- Since there's a ton of boring stuff, let's skip to where they are in outer space.  
Vector- I'm getting sick of this narrator.  
Tails- Since I put my sweat, blood, and tears into this, I'm gonna go over the rules.  
Shadow- I don't play by the rules!  
Espio- Shut up you social recluse.  
Tails- No giving threats.  
Shadow- I'm gonna kill you Espio!  
Tails- No killing. And no alcoholic beverages.  
Amy- None of us drink.  
Shadow- I do.  
Knuckles- Don't worry! I destroyed all of his alcohol. BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Shadow- No guns, no booze!? I'm gonna kill myself!  
Blade- Wow. You're mean.  
Cream- Stop the madness Mr. Shadow.  
Tails- Yeah Shadow. Do it for Cream.  
Tails- I guess I'll show you around the ship.  
5 hours later.  
Cream- This is bigger than the White House and Halberd combined! *High fives Tails*.  
Shadow- All of you are so easily impressed.  
Sonic- Shut up! Nobody wants to hear your complaining.  
Mega Man- My circuits are gonna blow up because of you being a pussy!  
Sonic- Hey guys. I see another ship!  
Tails- I don't know why I put a window in every room.  
Mario- Mamma Mia! It's Dr. Robotnic's Air Fleet!  
Blade- We're done for.  
Then they all died. Just kidding. Then, Robotnic walks into the ship, because he opened the entrance using the power of magnetism!  
Charmy- Oh no! It's Robutthead!  
Robotnic- No need to be startled. I'm gonna help.  
Sonic- No way!  
Amy- Yeah! I'm standing with Sonicu!  
Sonic- Why did you call me by my Japanese name?  
Amy- I'm not sure.  
Tails- I know he's retarted and evil, but we have no choice!  
Sonic and Amy- *Sighs* Fine.  
Later  
Charmy- Are we there yet?  
Tails- Another 500 light years.  
Robotnic- Oh yes. I brought two surprises! For Sonic and Tails!  
Then, they came.  
Sonic- F*************************CK!  
Tails- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Sally- Hi Sonic!  
Cosmos- Hi Tails!  
Sonic- This is bullshit! Sally. F'*ck you! Whore!  
Tails- This is gonna be rated M. Damn it.  
Cosmos- *Takes Tails hand*  
Tails- Screw off! Molester! Michael Jackson!  
Sally- What's going on? I thought you liked me Sonic!  
Sonic- I told you approximately 374 times on the phone we're through! And I'm with Amy. *Holds hands with Amy*.  
Amy- Yeah! Whore!  
Cosmos- What 'bout you Tails?  
Tails- I thought you were dead! And anyway I like Cream, I mean... D'oh!  
Cream- Really Tails? I like you too!  
Sonic- In your face stupid plant.  
Vector- Sadly we have to come with them.  
Robotnic- Damn it!  
Blade- *Gets heart eyes*. Hello! Why are they so mean to you Sally?  
Sally- Because I'm-a whore.  
Blade- F*ck you! Gross! God damn it!  
Tails- Hey look! Dream Land ahead!  
Me- Well. After a few moments of madness, our heroes made it to Dream Land! Will they find the Master Emeralds, and repair the Chaos Emerald? We have yet to see!


	13. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 13

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 13  
Last time our daring heroes made it to Dream Land! Will they survive?  
Tails- OK guys. Sonic knows someone here. I think his name is Kirby.  
Sonic- Right!  
Amy- Of course I'm gonna be friends with anyone who's friends with Sonicu!  
Sonic- Thanks!  
?- Hey! What's up Sonic! Hi Mario!  
Sonic- Kirby!  
Mario- Yo Kirby! What's up?!  
Kirby- Well I saw your spaceship land. It's big!  
So everyone introduced themselves to Kirby.  
Kirby- So. You need a Master Emerald aye? And it's a big green rock?  
Luigi- Yeah. My color.  
Kirby- Puyo! I know where it is!  
?- Prepare to die Kirby! I've been spying on your'e conversation about that green rock!  
Kirby- F*ck! It's Meta Cunt!  
Meta Knight- Meta Knight asswipe!  
Amy- I'll take care of Meta Fag! Kirby is the coolest circle I know!  
Meta Knight vs. Amy. Holy shit.  
Sonic- That's why she's my girlfriend!  
Meta Knight went to slice Amy, but Amy used a spin dash attack to counter it.  
Meta Knight- This is embarrassing! Eat Heavy Lobster!  
Heavy Lobster went to attack Amy, but Blade sliced it in half!  
Amy- Thanks Blade!  
Blade- Anytime!  
Sonic- *Thinking* Damn it.  
While Meta Knight was caught off guard, Amy slammed Meta Knight with her hammer!  
Meta Knight- I'll be back!  
Meta Knight flew away!  
Sonic- Good job Ames! *Kisses Amy*  
Amy- *Kisses Sonic back.*  
Blade- Sonic gets the kiss? And I saved your ass?  
Amy- Heavy Lobster wasn't aiming for my ass.  
Everyone but Blade laughs.  
Blade- I've had enough!  
To be continued! Sorry this one is short. Carpal Tunnel syndrome.


	14. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 14

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 14 Last time we left off, our judgmental heroes were facing Blade in a fight! Tails destroyed Blade's party with the power of Action Replay! Blade- Oh no... Tails- Any more fight in you? Blade- Why do you always screw me up? Tails- 'Cause. I'm awesome. Sonic- It's true! Blade- I challenge you to... A chess match! No way you can win! I'm a grandmaster! *Gets cocoo eyes*. Kirby- No wonder why this sideshow is crazy! Vector- He's even crazier than Michael Jackson! Charmy- Putin too! Robotnic- Hey! Espio- I'm just gonna shut up for a while. Blade- I'm not crazy! Neither is Putin! Everyone gasps. Sonic- YOU COMMUNIST! Cream- Be careful Tails! Communists are good at chess! Tails- I will. Two moves later. Blade- NYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tails- Haha! My IQ is about 400! You thought you can beat me? Foolishness! Blade- I'll be back! Blade runs off. Kirby- OK. We need to plan to storm Dedede's castle! Silver- Leave it to me! Five grueling seconds later. Silver- Nooooooooooooooo! Sonic- He was doomed the second he started. Amy- Yeah. Robotnic- Ohoho. I have a plan. Robotnic calmly walked into Dedede's castle, and sang his Russian song! Later. Mario- Oh yeah! We got the second Master Emerald! Luigi- Yay! Mega Man- Hopefully Blade won't come back! Mario- Yeah. That guy's a dick. They went to the place where they parked the Space Tornado. Charmy- Bye Kirby! Thanks for everything! Kirby- No problem! Come again sometime! So, our heroes bid farewell to Kirby, and went back into space! Sally- Hi Sonic! Sonic- Why did you have to stay on the ship while we were fighting? Amy- Yeah! Whore! Shadow- Where is Asshole, I mean Cosmos? Sally- Yeah. I accidentally killed her. Tails starts tearing up. Sonic- Tails... Tails- THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! *High fives everyone except Sally of course* Cream- Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! *Hugs Tails*! Sally- Damn. She was my closest friend. We were both rejected exes. But hey, you broke up with Amy. Right Sonic? Amy- No way! Sally- Evidence? Sonic- We're together. *Kisses Amy*. Sally- I always knew you were lying! *Hugs Sonic*. Sonic- SHOVE OFF BITCH! *Kicks Sally into a garbage can*. Amy- Ten points! Tails- Ten points! Knuckles- Ten points! Why didn't I talk throughout the chapter? I dunno. To be continued.

SORRY THIS CANNOT BE IN PROPER FORMAT. TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES!


	15. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 13 Point 5

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 13.5  
Sorry about the delay! I got sick, and I f*cked up the storyline for chapter 14! Thank you for your patience! To werewolf lover99: Thanks for reading my fanfictions! Please register your account on ! If you need help, ask me! On to the story!  
Tails- Sssh. Sssh baby. It's gonna be all OK!  
Blade- SHUT UP!  
Sonic- Do we have to fight again? I would wanna save my energy for King "Dededum".  
Kirby- He has a point.  
Blade- I guess I'll destroy you all. I get no thanks for saving anyone!  
Knuckles- Fine. Thanks for closing your damn mouth for at least five seconds!  
Everyone laughs but Blade.  
Blade- Try me.  
Sonic- Ill.  
Tails- Gross.  
Blade- No! Not that way!  
Mario- Good thing this isn't the forest maze from Super Mario RPG!  
Luigi- Yeah.  
Mega Man- I like how there are barely any spikes. You have an awesome place Kirby!  
Kirby- Really? Thanks!  
Blade- While you go on with your conversation, the world is being ruined!  
Then everybody got pissed at Blade.  
Sonic- Everyone that wants Blade off our team say I.  
Everyone but Blade- I.  
Shadow- Especially me!  
Robotnic- Now let's give reasons. He hates Mother Russia!  
Amy- He's a sex offender!  
Blade- All I did was ask you out, and almost killed your boyfriend.  
Sonic- Almost killed me. And I'm awesome.  
Shadow- He is responsible for this whole situation!  
Blade- I'll let you guys in for a secret. I destroyed that Chaos Emerald on purpose!  
Shadow- F*ck you. You f*cking piece of shit. Pardon my language.  
Sonic- Naaaaa. He deserved it.  
Then Blade had enough. Kick his ass Sonic!  
Blade- I challenge you all to... A Pokemon battle!  
Amy- The f*ck?  
Trainer Blade challenges you to a battle!  
Amy- BWAAAAAAH! I don't have any Pokemon!  
Robotnic gives Amy six Pokemon.  
Amy- Thanks!  
Robotnic- Sure thing BWAHAHAHAHA!  
Blade- Go Zoraork!  
Amy- Go!  
Pikachu- Pika!  
Mario- This is the effects of LSD kids.  
Amy- Umm. Punch?  
Pikachu doesn't know that attack.  
40 minutes later.  
Amy- F*CK THIS! I CAN'T EVEN ATTACK DAMN IT!  
Amy forfeited from the match. Enemy Blade is victorious.  
Tails- Let me take over!  
Blade- You don't stand a chance.  
Tails- PIKACHU! USE ACTION REPLAY!  
All of Blades Pokemon turned to code!  
To be continued.


	16. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 14(REAL)

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 14 (REAL)  
Our heroes are on their way to Mario's home world. Will Sonic survive the trip with Hooker, I mean Sally?  
Sonic- Leave me alone already!  
Sally- Never!  
Knuckles- Yeah Sally! You're annoying!  
Sally- No I'm not!  
Tails- Whoever thinks Sally is annoying say I.  
Everyone but Sally- I.  
Sally- But. But. But.  
Amy- Let's give reasons! Yay!  
Sonic- Like Amy said about Blade, sex offender. You don't wanna know the things she said... *Looks down depressed, while Tails and Amy pat him on the back*.  
Shadow- She's useless! She never fights!  
Sally- We'll now I'll fight! FOR SPARTAAAAAAA I MEAN SONIC!  
Sally rushes towards Shadow, but within nanoseconds Shadow punches her in the face!  
Sonic- Thank you Shadow!  
Shadow- I did that for my own well being.  
Charmy- Are we their yet?  
Vector- Are we their yet?  
Sonic- Are we their yet?  
Knuckles- Are we their yet?  
Mega Man- Are we their yet?  
Mario- Are we their yet?  
Luigi- Are we their yet?  
Cream- Are we their yet?  
Amy- Are we their yet?  
Tails- EVERYBODY SHUT UP!  
Everyone backs up from Tails.  
1 minute later.  
Tails- Almost their... Hehehe...  
Sonic- Buddy. I think your losing all sense of reality.  
Tails- No I'm not.  
Sonic- Yes you are!  
Tails- No I'm not!  
Sonic- *Sighs* I give up.  
Sonic sneaked up behind Tails and knocked him out, so Tails can get his sanity back. This story is f*cked up!  
Later.  
Tails- *Groans* Why do I have a splitting headache?  
Sonic- Ummm. Space.  
Tails- Perhaps.  
Sonic- Yay! Your sane again! *Does a victory dance*.  
Tails- The hell?  
Later on another planet.  
Hitler- Now I will make another dipshit plan!  
Heindberg- I am exited for it!  
Dr. Skeletor- Me too!  
Jodl- No my Füher! All your other plans die without a fight!  
Hitler- GOD DAMN IT JODL! I need revenge on that blue hedgehog!  
Jodl- But sir! He's to fast!  
Hitler- Weink. Weink will help Steiner's forces kill them.  
Steiner- Before I fight, I will need some fish.  
Mohnke- We don't have any fish, 'nor the technology to match the fox's ship.  
Hitler- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
?- Mind if I help.  
Günshe- Oh no!  
Hitler- Fegelein!  
Fegelein- Fegelein's the name and antics are my game! I'll help if...  
Hitler- Then what?  
Fegelein- I'll be in charge of Germany!  
Hitler- God damn it! Time to die! Send out the Tiger and Panther tanks!  
Heidenberg- Sir! All the T-34s destroyed them!  
Fegelein- FEGELBEAM!  
Then Fegelein shot a gigantic blue beam and blew Hitler up.  
Hitler- Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!  
Hitler got blasted into space. Hahahaha.  
Jodl- We surrender!  
Fegelein- Now the Universal Fegelein Empire will be established!  
Günshe- Oh hell no!  
Later Fegelein conquered the planet, then he lifted off into space to kill Tails and company for no reason!  
Knuckles- Hey look! I see a planet!  
Mario- It's my world!  
Luigi-Yay!  
Let's recap! Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Mario, Luigi, and Mega Man, are trying to get the five Master Emeralds, that are spread throughout the universe, to save the Multi Verse! They already have two from South Island and Pop Star! Yay!  
To be continued!


	17. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 15

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 15  
Last time our heroes made it to the Mushroom Kingdom! Yay!  
Mega Man- Whoa! This place has such outdated technology and architecture!  
Mario- Old rules!  
Mega Man- New is better!  
Mario- Old!  
Mega Man- New!  
Espio and Shadow- Shut up!  
Tails- I'm starting to think we're not allies anymore...  
Sonic- Of course we are. Charmy! Sacrifice yourself to make sure this is safe!  
Charmy- *Sobs* Why me?  
Knuckles- 'Cause your a useless kid God damn it!  
Vector- Hey! Quit going hard on the kid!  
Charmy- Thanks Vector!  
Vector- Yeah! Any time "money-maker" -er I mean Charmy.  
Espio- I'll quit the Chaotix if you guys don't shut up!  
Charmy and Vector- Yes sir.  
Tails- *Sighs*.  
Sonic- Let's explore!  
Shadow- There's no time to play around!  
Tails- Yeah! We only have a few days!  
Sonic runs off.  
Shadow- Sonic? Sonic? SONIC GOD DAMN IT!  
Mario- Mother f*cker!  
Amy- Wait for me!  
Amy runs in Sonic's direction.  
Mario- *Sighs* Let's go to Peach's castle! On their way, they encountered Yoshi!  
Luigi- Hey Yoshi!  
Yoshi- Yo!  
Shadow- It's nothing but a green Barney!  
Mega Man- You said that last time! Dumb robot!  
Shadow- You're a robot too!  
Mega Man- I'M MORE THAN JUST A ROBOT!  
At Peach's castle.  
Peach- Hello Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi! Are these your friends?  
Mario- Yes! They made be weird-  
Vector- *Chewing a shoe* Hey!  
Everyone introduces themselves.  
Peach- You're looking for a "green rock"?  
Luigi- Yes but-  
1 hour later.  
Peach- It sounds serious!  
Cream- Excuse me. Have you guys seen Mr. Sonic and Amy?  
Tails- Oh no! Let's go Cream! *Takes Cream's hand, and they both flew to where they might be*.  
So Sonic and Amy were on the steep mushroom mountains.  
Amy- This place is strange.  
Sonic- Yeah! What are those weird turtles?  
Amy- I'm not sure.  
?- Hey! Get out of here!  
It was... The Koopa Brothers!  
Sonic- We prefer to stay.  
Red Koopa- You asked for it! *Goes to punch Sonic, but falls off the steep, never- ending pit.  
Green Koopa- Retreat!  
The other three Koopas retreated.  
Amy- That was pretty pathetic.  
Sonic- Yeah. Hey, do you think it could be those Koopa invasions Mario was talking about?  
Amy- Maybe.  
Meanwhile at the skies.  
Cream- I can't find them.  
Tails- Me neither. I'm gonna kill Sonic if I find him!  
Cream- Yeah, I don't think we're allies anymore.  
At the yard near the castle.  
Shadow- Great! Those four idiots had to go wondering off.  
?- Haha! I'm back.  
Mario- Mother f*cker!  
Blade- Now that Tails isn't here, I can kill you all! *Gets his swords ready*. And guess who I'm working with!  
Luigi- Who? Putin?  
Robotnic- Hey! God damn it! I voted for him!  
Blade- Bowser!  
Peach- Oh no!  
Blade- Who even needs you? It's a full scale invasion!  
Peach- Thank God!  
Everyone but Blade gives Peach a look.  
Knuckles- Your kingdom is in peril God damn it!  
Peach- So what! Mario will save me, and I will get that Master Emerald.  
Charmy- You're craving power!  
Meanwhile at the Mushroom mountains.  
Sonic- *Puts hand around Amy*. We should get married here! No terrorists, and it is peaceful!  
Suddenly, an explosion sprung into action!  
Amy- You spoke to soon.  
Sonic- Yeah. I'm gonna see all the action! *Sonic kisses Amy and runs toward the explosion*.  
Amy- *Sighs* Seeya. *After Sonic ran off, Amy takes out a list labeled "People to Kill" and wrote down "person who caused the explosion".  
Near Peach's castle.  
Peach- Haha! Now that I have the ultimate power! *Standing on top of the Master Emerald*.  
Knuckles- Why didn't we catch the toad that delivered that Master Emerald to Peach?  
Espio- 'Cause we're failures.  
Sonic- Touché.  
Vector- Didn't notice you there.  
Shadow- WHERE WERE YOU?!  
Sonic- Screwin' around, I mean exploring with Amy.  
Peach- Um excuse me. Now I will conquer the world with this ultimate source of power!  
Charmy then saw a question block and hit it.  
Charmy- I love flowers!  
It was a fire flower! Charmy grabbed it and his jacket turned white with a small fire emblem on it. Then a large vortex of fire surrounded him.  
Charmy- WHAT IS WITH THIS FLOWER?!  
Espio and Vector- Oh Lord...  
Charmy- Now I can fight you Peach!  
Peach- Prepare to taste defeat!  
Yoshi- You don't have to do this!  
Peach- Here. Have an apple.  
Yoshi- Oh. Thanks.  
Mario- I'm just gonna stay out of this...  
Luigi- Same here.  
Fire Charmy vs. Hyper Peach. Oh sheet.  
Charmy- EAT MY FIRE POWER!  
Peach- EAT MY PEACHY POWER!  
Then they start charging up humongous beams!  
Charmy- KAMÈ  
Peach- HAMÈ  
Peach and Charmy- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
It caused an explosion bigger than five hundred atom bombs! They must've died! Oh. Wait! Blade was holding a force field protecting our heroes!  
Sonic- What the! Blade?  
Blade- Yo.  
Shadow- Um. Thanks?  
Blade- *Chuckles and makes the force field disappear*. I decided to try and control my anger.  
Knuckles- Cool. Where's Amy, Cream, and Tails though?  
The castle was in flames, and Peach lost all her strength! In the skies Tails and Cream were still flying.  
Tails- I can't find anything!  
Cream- Hey wait! I see Amy!  
Amy was still on the Mushroom mountains.  
Amy- Hey Cream.  
Cream- Yo.  
Amy- What were those explosions?  
Tails- Probably a fight. Or an-  
Tails, Cream, and Amy- Koopa air raid!  
Later all of our heroes joined up.  
Sonic- Hey guys!  
Cream- What's doing here?!  
After the explanation.  
Amy- Fine we'll let him back on the team. But please no sex offensives damn it!  
Blade- I never did that!  
Amy- Well basically!  
Charmy- Ladies ladies, you're both ugly.  
Vector- You're OK!  
Espio- Cool!  
Vector and Espio hug Charmy.  
Charmy- Thanks guys. You're suffocating me! Aaaah!  
Vector and Espio- Sorry.  
Mario- Hey wait! You nuked my home. Get them Toads!  
Everyone runs back to the ship but Sonic.  
Toad- Quick! After them!  
Sonic kicks a toad in the face! A toad tried to sneak up on Sonic, but Amy came back and hit the toad with her hammer.  
Sonic- Haha! Thanks Ames!  
Amy- You're welcome!  
Sonic takes Amy's hand and they run away. While they were running away an explosion destroyed most of the toads.  
Sonic- I hid that!  
Amy- Nice one! You should grow a beard.  
Sonic- I see what you did there! *Laughs*.  
They made it back to the ship! What dangers await our heroes?  
Fegelein- Hmmm.  
To be continued!  
Mario- Hey! Wasn't Bowser supposed to bomb us?  
Then Mario got sent flying.  
Mario- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	18. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 16

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 16  
Mega Man- I can't wait for my world!  
Sonic- Me too! We sure were destructive last chapter!  
Knuckles- Maybe a little to destructive.  
Blade- Yeah.  
Blade was playing a Gameboy.  
Tails- What game are you playing?  
Blade- Super Mario Land 2. Oh damn it!  
Blade died from a goomba. Tails cracked up.  
Blade- I suck at this game.  
Knuckles- Hey wait! We forgot the Master Emerald in Mario's world!  
Everyone but Cream, Tails, and Charmy (since they're kids)- F***************************************CK!  
Tails- I prepared for this!  
Tails pushed an orange button on the ship's control panel, and it sent out a long claw.  
Espio- Your intelligence is starting to scare me.  
Tails- Thanks! Don't worry guys. We'll have that Master Emerald in no time.  
Sonic- Hey! We got it!  
The claw was holding someone's head. Cream and Charmy faint.  
Mega Man- Holy shit!  
Tails- Oh God! I just killed an innocent being!  
Mega Man- You think?  
Tails- Shut the hell up Mega Man!  
Later  
Vector- We finally got that Master Emerald!  
Shadow- It's to bad we killed 593 innocents.  
Tails- Please God! I swear to God I didn't do it on purpose! *Sobs*.  
Mega Man- You know you swore to God while praying to God...  
Tails- Oops.  
Sonic- Hey Tails!  
Tails- Yeah!  
Sonic- Sally is after me! Help!  
Sally- Sonic! Your mine!  
Sonic- Listen asshole mother f*cker! Look at this picture.  
Sally- Oooooh. I like pictures.  
It was a picture of Sonic with his arm around Amy, giving a thumb up on the Mushroom mountains. They both had a big smile.  
Sally- ...  
Sonic- This bullshit ends here!  
Amy walks in.  
Amy- Yeah.  
Sally- *Takes out gun*. Be my boyfriend if you wanna see Amy ever again! Hehehe!  
Cream goes behind Sally and knocks her out with her hammer.  
Amy- Thanks! *High fives Cream*.  
Cream- Any time!  
Sonic- ROBOTNIC!  
Robotnic- Yes. Why wasn't I in the past chapter? Damn it! I will talk a lot because people love me! And yes?  
Sonic- Get rid of Sally!  
Robotnic- Fine. But you will have to-  
Sonic- What is it?  
Robotnic- Give up! It's bad enough for me Cosmos died!  
Tails- Screw Cosmos!  
Mega Man- *Reading a book near a fire*. In case you haven't noticed there's an episode in the ship each time they finish a world. *Winks*.  
Shadow- I heard someone stole my gun.  
Espio- *Laying there* It was Sally.  
Shadow- SALLY!  
Sally- Yes?  
Shadow- Stop stealing my precious weapons! *Punches Sally*.  
Vector- I'm bored! We need action!  
Robotnic- Fine! Hahahaha! Putin, Stalin, Lenin!  
Robotnic- Armed Sally with yellow armor with various types of weapons!  
Tails- *Humming*. Ummm. Sally?  
Sally- Must kill. For Sparta, I mean Sonic.  
Sally tried to shoot a missile at Tails, but Tails used a magic cape, in which the projectile went inside and got into another dimension.  
Tails- Hehe! You're so weak.  
Vector- ACTION! *Tries to smash Sally*.  
Sally dodges it, but shoots a machine gun in return.  
Vector- Vector out of the house! *Flees*.  
Charmy- You OK Vector?  
Vector- I guess.  
Espio chuckles.  
Espio- We trained all for nothing!  
Charmy- Stop saying that every time we lose!  
Vector- Yeah!  
Espio- Fine, fine. But it is a shame though.  
Vector and Espio sigh.  
Then Mecha Sally turned her eyes to Sonic! "Dat" girl is mad!  
Sally- Must ra-  
Amy- WHAT WERE YOU ABOUT TO SAY?!  
*Calms down*. Excuse me Tails, where do you put our Master Emeralds?  
Tails- Next room on the right. Why?  
Amy- *Runs* I'll explain!  
Tails- AAAAAAAAAAAMY!  
Mecha Sally- Where is competitor?  
Sonic- What did you do to her?  
Robotnic- I guess I screwed it. At least she wants to ra-  
Sonic runs away.  
Robotnic- With force!  
Tails- Leave me alone retarded robot!  
Mega Man- What was that?  
Tails- *Sighs*. Nothing.  
Tails took out his Electric Gun and fired it! But Mecha Sally countered it with her pistol.  
Tails- Oh no!  
Sally shot a bazooka and sent Tails flying!  
Sonic- YOU'RE GONNA PAY!  
5 seconds later.  
Sally was shooting her machine guns at Sonic, but Sonic ran away.  
Sonic- Help! She's gonna ra-.  
Amy- Not if I can help it!  
It was... Super Amy!  
Amy- You're going down!  
Sally- Ha-ha-ha! Preposterous!  
Amy- Hasta la vista Sally!  
Sally- Oh shi-  
Amy shot a gigantic ball of energy!  
BOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
Mecha Sally became little more than a black stain. Amy's "super effect" wore down.  
Amy- Yay! *Gives peace sign*!  
Experience gained: 1  
Sonic- *Running towards Amy while sobbing* . Thank you, thank you, thank you! *Hugs Amy*.  
Amy- You're welcome Sonicu!  
1 hour later.  
Amy- You can let go of me now!  
Sonic- *Eyes open up*. Oh, sorry. *Lets go of Amy*.  
Tails- Thanks for saving me there Amy!  
Amy- Any time but- PLEASE DON'T HUG ME!  
Tails- What kind of pervert do you take me for?  
Vector- Next up Mega Man's world. Seeya!  
Singers- Super fighting robots, MEGA MAN!  
Charmy, Vector, and Espio- Yay!  
Putin- Putin approves of this fanfiction BWAHAHAHAHA!  
To be continued.


	19. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 17

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 17  
Our heroes arrive at Mega Man's world (sadly).  
Tails- Wait! Why don't we use that claw again?  
Sonic- It breaks the plot.  
Mega Man- I'm happy to see my world again! But now, it's time to give Dr. Light a piece of my mind!  
Vector- I can't wait to video tape this!  
Cream- You should have patience Mr. Vector.  
Vector- *Scoffs*. What has patience ever done for anyone?  
At Dr. Light's lab.  
Light- Mega Man! Who are these weird animatronics?  
Mega Man- Do you think everything is robots? God damn it! While Protoman was loose you just entered a parade!  
Dr. Light- But Mega Man!  
Mega Man- But what?  
Light- That's actually all I got.  
Blade- This is funny. A robot arguing with his creator.  
Putin- That's a scoop!  
Tails- Come back here! *Tries to dive towards Putin*.  
Putin- Haha! *Teleports somewhere*.  
Sonic- Damn you Putin! Smile for once in your life! Smile God damn it!  
Later.  
Light- If you want that "green rock"-  
Knuckles- Stop calling it a "green rock" damn it!  
Light- Fine. "Green stone". Anyway you must complete these 8 bit Nintendo games!  
Charmy- How easy!  
Espio- He's up to something.  
Light- In real life!  
Than our annoyed heroes get warped to level 1-1 in Super Mario Bros.  
Shadow- I've had enough of Mario! I'll blast my way out of here! *Shoots his gun, but it was a fireball*. Everything is waiting to drive me insane! Even the bullets.  
Tails- I've played this game before. AND 8 bit IS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL! *Gets heart eyes*.  
Cream- You never get heart eyes when you're around me!  
Tails- That's because I'm not a pervert.  
Cream- Touché.  
So our heroes carried on in level 1-1.  
Vector- I look so weird.  
Charmy- We all do!  
Blade- I'm gonna kill myself if I see another toad!  
Sonic- Look the flag pole!  
Everyone- YAAAAAAAAAY!  
Robotnic tried to jump but he was to fat.  
Robotnic- Oh darn it all!  
Robotnic only got 100 points.  
The rest tried to jump to the top of the pole but they all crashed into each other  
Sonic- You guys are crushing me!  
Everyone went on their feet.  
Cream- Where's Mr. Sonic?  
Tails-Yikes! We killed him.  
Vector- That's why the death music played!  
Sonic fell into Wily's lab!  
Sonic- *Groans*. Where am I?  
Wily- *Laughs*. Your in my lab! Me and Light are working together to get that "green stone" and reprogram Mega Bitch!  
Sonic- Well I'll be f*cked. You won't win.  
Wily- Ha! Impudence! You have to fight two geniuses, and your little friends depend on you to much!  
Sonic- Yeah, I saved their asses a lot.  
Later at 8 bit heaven.  
Mega Man- Hey! We are in my 8 bit world!  
Blade- I hope this 8 bit nostalgia doesn't end here!  
Tails- Same here, but we only share one health bar!  
Everyone- AAAAAAHHHHH!  
Then those annoying yellow lines that killed them instantly. Obviously they ended up in Wily's lab!  
Charmy- Darn. We're dead.  
Wily- Sadly you aren't anamorphic creature.  
Robotnic- Hey! You're ripping off of me! I'm supposed to be the evil scientist who will carry on the legacy of Putin!  
Wily- I was made before you, but anyway I'll be Putin's little kiss-ass! Ahahahahahahaha!  
Mega Man- You won't get away with!  
Wily- I will! And Light is on my side!  
Espio- Die with this ninja star!  
Wily hopped into his vehicle, and the star bounced off! I like pi!  
Espio- As Mario would say "mother f*cker!"  
Wily- Eat my skull ship!  
Robotnic- I'll fight this Ukrainian!  
Wily gasps and gets a heart attack!  
Everyone but Robotnic- Racist!  
Robotnic- Russia must own Ukraine!  
Light- Oh yeah? Eat Giant Mega Man (GMM)! It's powered by the Master Emerald!  
Mega Man- Time to be defeated! *Charges Mega Buster, and fires it!*  
It bounced off!  
Mega Man- Eep! *Hides behind Cream*.  
Blade- More like Mega Girl!  
Tails went on top of the machine!  
Tails- Time to screw this thing! No, literally!  
Tails nailed a screw into it and stabbed Light! Light's head fell on top of the emergency lift off button! The robot lifted off into space!  
In space.  
Tails- *Sobs*. I'm sick of space!  
Sonic- Tails!  
Knuckles- He's dead!  
Sonic- He always made the best contraptions! *Cries*.  
Meanwhile in space.  
Tails- This sucks. I never got to finish my solar powered juice maker. *Sighs*.  
?- Yo Tails.  
Tails- Sonic!  
Sonic- Well now Super Sonic!  
Tails- Yay!  
Super Sonic carried Tails down to earth.  
Later, after getting the Master Emerald.  
Tails- Thanks again for saving me! *Hugs Sonic*.  
Sonic- Any time.  
Retard- Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.  
Shadow- Is everything gay? Shoots the retard.  
Mega Man- Well guys I have to stay here. Bye!  
Everyone says goodbye.  
Next time, they will go to the world of Pokémon! Yay!  
Tails- I can't believe I almost died!  
Blade- Honestly I wouldn't have cared.  
Putin- There would be no one to troll you though!  
Blade- You're right! Good to see you Tails!  
Tails- Thanks.  
Putin saves the day!  
To be continued!


	20. Sonic Fanfiction Saga 18

Sonic Fanfiction Saga 18

Our heroes need one more world to travel to! When they get back to Earth, I plan to have a new character. For now, enjoy the ridiculousness.

Cream- What are you doing Amy?

Amy- Surfin' the web.

Cream, Amy, and Shadow were sitting against the wall in the control room, while Cream and Shadow were keeping a keen eye on Amy's tablet.

Shadow- Why an Ipad?

Amy- Eh. Better than the Nook.

Amy- Oh God! *Runs to the bathroom to puke*.

Amy- Why did Tails make the ship so big? *Running in place due to anticipation*.

Later.

Blade- Yo, you OK.

Amy- *Shaking*. Y-yeah.

Cream- What happened?

Amy- I-it was a picture, of, a character from MLP,

Shadow- SPILL THE BEANS! Sorry. Carry on. *Clears throat*.

Amy- *Gets ahold of herself*. An MLP character and Sonic... Kissing.

Blade- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THOSE SICK BASTARDS!?

Sonic- WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Sorry I overslept.

Amy shows Sonic the horrid illustration.

Sonic- *Gasps*. *Runs to the bathroom*.

Cream- Poor Mr. Sonic.

Amy- They will pay!

Tails walks in.

Tails- I overslept. *Sees the picture and runs to the bathroom*.

Amy- I don't blame him.

Blade- Sooooooooooooo.

Amy- What?

Blade- Have you re decided?

Amy- Sorry! Nope.

Cream takes out a protestor sign that says *No sexual discrimination*.

Blade- The hell?

Later.

Everyone was at a table.

Sonic- There are many problems we need to discuss, like how it takes approximately one chapter for the ship to reach another world, sex offensives, and Putin.

Knuckles- 'Sup.

Sonic- Stop popping up out of no where.

Knuckles- Can't help it.

Charmy- He has a point.

Blade- I'm happy to be back. *Puts legs on table*.

Everyone gives Blade a look.

Sonic- We should make a new rule: No hitting on Amy! Look at her. Sh- she's traumatized.

Amy had a blanket on her, while shaking and holding Sonic's hand.

Blade- It's cause of that MLP crap. Plus, it's my natural emotions!

Shadow- I'd have to agree with "Pussy".

Tails- "Laughs". What about Pokémon?

Vector- I'm sick of Pokémon for God's sake!

Shadow- WAIT! WITH CHAOS CONTROL WE CAN LEAVE TAILS HERE!

Tails- Why me?

Shadow- You can handle it.

Tails- You'll defend me! Right Sonic?

Sonic- Umm. Quick Shadow!

Shadow- Chaos Control!

Everyone but Tails went back to Earth.

Tails- Why me? Assholes.

Then a portal opened up. Amy went out of it.

Tails- Amy! Buddy, you came back!

Amy- Forgot my glasses.

Tails- What? Since when did you wear glasses?

Amy- Dr. Mario said I was color blind. That's why I always hug Shadow and Silver by accident. Hehe.

Tails- *Sighs*. Not surprised.

Amy- Bye. *Teleports back to Earth*.

Later.

Tails- Being alone sucks. Hey wait! Now that I am alone, I can do something I've always wanted to try… TAILS DANCE PARTY!

An 8 bit, 16 bit, 32 bit, and 64 bit Tails were dancing under a disco ball.

Tails- Haha. Success.

16 bit Tails- Hey! I see the world of Pokémon!

8 bit Tails- Cool.

Tails- Arm up guys!

All the Tails' wore dark sunglasses, with various types of guns.

32 bit Tails- You ready guys?

Everyone else- Yeah!

At the world of Pokémon.

The Tails' dropped from the ship, spin dashed, and then shot aimlessly.

64 bit Tails- Why did we do this?

Tails- Oh God! We killed innocents!

A Pikachu, Skitty, and Charamander had blood all over them.

8 bit Tails- Whatever.

Team Rocket Grunt- We will take over the wor-

He got shot by 16 bit Tails.

Tails- Screw this! *Uses the Master Emerald*.

Tails- Now I'm Hyper Tails!

32 bit Tails- What about us?

Tails- You guys are free. Go and explore the world!

Everyone else- Yay! Seeya.

Tails- Bye!

Since Tails had power from the Master Emerald, he was able to sense the other Master Emerald!

Ash- You can't take that!

1 second later.

Ash- I surrender!

Tails blows him up (I don't hate Pokémon).

After Tails got the Master Emerald back to the ship, Tails gathered the Master Emeralds, and the broken Chaos Emerald. It started floating, and came back to its original state!

Tails went back to Earth.

At Earth.

Tails- EARTH! IT'S BEAUTIFUL! *Kisses the ground*.

Tails ran back to his his/Sonic's house.

Tails- Me and Sonic's beloved mansion. *Hugs it*.

Shadow sneaks up behind Tails.

Shadow- Hello.

Tails- *Jumps*. Yikes! *Looks back*.

Shadow- Did you succeed?

Tails- Yep!

Shadow- Cool. Here's a token of our appreciation.

It was a bag of GBA games from all of Tails' friends!

Tails- It's just what I always wanted! Shadow- Well, later. *Walks away*.

Tails- Time to see Sonic! *Opens the door, and doesn't go in but immediately slams it.

Tails- Oh God! They were kissing!

Sonic- Oops.

Amy- Sh*t.

Sonic- Wasn't expecting Tails. *Higher tone*. You can come in!

Tails- *Comes in*. I nearly puked!

Amy- Well sorry! We're just celebrating the fact we are in our home planet again.

Sonic- Alright! Calm down guys.

Tails- By the way, thanks for the GBA games!

Sonic- No problem!

Espio- And so, we finish our planet hopping adventure. What will happen next?

Vector- Sh*t.

Espio- Exactly! Be sure to favorite and follow for more! Comment as well! Bye.


End file.
